A Prayer
by Random Girl Katriana
Summary: This is a Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossover. I know. Strange. Anywho, Harry wishes that someone else was there to help with the fight against Voldemort . . . and our resident fire-gazer happens to here his plea . . .r/r!!
1. 1

A Prayer-Prologue  
None of this belongs to me . . . . . Hmmm . . I was just thinking . . .I need a muse, so I can write more than just fanfiction . . .anyone have one I can borrow???  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry stifled a yawn and continued to scribble down notes that meant nothing to him. History of Magic was one of his worst classes, though it was nothing to compare to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron had his chin propped up on his elbows, and looked like his mind had left the room ages ago. Even Hermione looked bored. How long is this going to go on! Harry thought to himself. It seems as though time has stopped!   
  
"Now, get out a new roll of parchment." Professor Binns droned on. " The title of this Chapter is "The Kingdom on the Moon".  
  
Harry looked up. Did he just say "Kingdom on the Moon"??? Ron's mind seemed to have found it's way back, and now all the class was listening, for the first time since they were first years in their first History of Magic class.  
  
Professor Binns looked quite startled at the students. They were actually listening! Well, he'd better make the best of it then . . ..   
  
"Yes, that's right. There is a legend about a Princess that lived on Earth's Moon. A very long time ago, about 1000 years, there was a society that lived on the Moon. It was ruled by Queen Serenity, who was said to be very beautiful. But there was also an evil Queen, Queen Beryl. Her minions attacked the Moon Kingdom, and destroyed it. With the remnants of her strength, Queen Serenity used a very powerful magic, the magic of the Imperium Silver Crystal, and sent the children of the Moon to Earth, to be reborn in the future. She sent her guardians, who were said to be two cats, to Earth also, to find the children of the Moon and restore their memories. And then, Queen Serenity died."  
  
The class was awestruck. Pavarti (AN: I don't think that's right) looked like she was going to cry. That was the best story they had ever heard. But Binns wasn't done yet:  
  
"They're a romantic side to the story too!" he chimed, starting to sound more dramatic than his usually boring self. "Serenity's daughter was in love with a Prince from Earth. When the evil Queen attacked, the Prince of Earth tried to protect the Princess. However they both died. Serenity managed to save their spirits, and sent them to earth." Binns sighed, and took off his non-existent glasses. "Dear me, look at the time. Off to your next class, then. Next class we will talk about the planet's Princesses." The class wandered out the door.  
  
Hermione clutched her books and sighed. "That was a very interesting story! And so romantic . . ." Ron looked about ready to smack her. "That's all a load of rubbish." Harry laughed, but he couldn't help but think that, maybe, a long time ago, their could've been a society on the Moon.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Harry couldn't sleep that night. He hadn't got much sleep at all since he had started school. He was always thinking at night. About his parents, about Sirius, about . . .Voldemort. He tried to blank out his mind. But he couldn't. Voldemort was preparing for his next attack. He was more powerful than ever. Harry had a thought that he couldn't displace. It was snaking around his mind, a drill a hole in his skull. What if he couldn't defeat Voldemort? What if the whole wizarding world couldn't defeat him?  
  
One thing was clear: they needed help. But who? Dumbledore had sent owl to everyone he could think of, warning them of the danger. But was it enough?  
  
Harry sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly a thought sprang into his mind: If all the magic in the world couldn't defeat Voldemort . . could magic out of this world help?   
  
Please! his mind cried. Help us! He will kill us if he gets too powerful! He will kill everyone! You must help us!  
  
Now, he could only hope that some divine ear had heard it. He drifted of into a black, dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rei sat gazing at the fire in front of her. Nothing yet. Would she get a vision tonight? Perhaps. When she did get visions, they were very interesting and helpful. She almost looked forward to them.  
  
A whooshing sound filled her ear. Maybe the window was open. She opened her eyes, but instead of the sight of the temple, she saw nothing it was like she hadn't opened her eyes at all! But, in the distance, she say a small green light. It was coming closer. Rei stayed calm, and waited until the light had reached her.  
  
Suddenly, a boy appeared, and the light appeared to be coming from a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
Rei looked the boy over. He had messy black hair, glasses, and he looked to be about 15. He looked Rei over, and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Please!" he cried desperately. "Help us! He will kill us if he gets to powerful! He will kill everyone! Please . . .you must help us . . . " and he faded just as quickly as he had appeared. The darkness disappeared, and Rei was once again greeted with the sight of the fire blazing in front of her.  
  



	2. 2

A Prayer-Part 1  
  
Author Notes: No muse yet. OK, so I'm planning on using all the senshi in this story, even the outers. But I'm not gonna have any mushy stuff between Michiru and Haruka *cough cough* I want to keep this at least a PG story. I need some opinions! How should I have the scouts go to England? How are they going to disguise themselves?? Help me out here people!! ^_~ Oh yeah, and I don't own SM or HP, blah, blah, blah . . ..   
-chan=term of endearment  
-san=term of respect  
hai=yes  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei blinked rapidly serveral times. Who was that boy? She comprehended that he was speaking a language that, in reality, she couldn't understand, but in this vision, she could understand him perfectly.  
  
Rei sat perfectly still, gazing into the fire. I recognized his accent, she thought. He was probably from England. But how would he know to send her a message from half-way across the world?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Rei sprinted down the dark street at full speed. I must tell the others about this strange vision! she thought! We should help the boy, if we can. It's our job.  
  
She reached Makoto's apartment, panting. She rang the bell and lean against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Makoto opened the door and gasped.   
  
"Rei-chan! Are you OK?! "   
"Hai, hai . . .I'm OK. But, I must tell you of a vision I had!" Rei panted.  
"All right, but come in first! You'll wake the land lady!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And then the boy faded . . ." Rei finished. She was nearly out of breath from telling her tale. Makoto nodded in all the right places, and when Rei was done, she thought for a long time.  
  
"Hmmmm . . . " Makoto thought. "So, what do you think we should do, Rei-chan?"  
  
"I don't know, Mako-chan. That's why I ran all the way her. In the dark. By the way, do you have something to eat? I'm starving!"  
  
Makoto laughed. "Yeah, I think I have some cookie somewhere." She disappeared into the kitchen, and soon reappeared with a plate of cookie and a glass of soda. She set them on the table in front of Rei and watched as she gobbled them down with a smile.  
  
"Your almost as bad as Usagi-chan!" Makoto laughed.  
"You'd be hungry too if you'd to run as far as I did!" Rei chuckled, but she appeared to eat as little slower. Makoto got out her communicator and and pressed a button. The tiny screen showed a frazzled Ami rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Gee, Ami-chan, sorry if I woke you!" Makoto said.  
  
"That's OK," Ami yawned. "I was just resting my eyes."  
  
"Ami-chan, Rei-chan is here, and she was just telling me about a vision she had. Tell Ami about it, Rei." But Rei was too busy eating. "Uh, well, I guess I'll tell you then."  
  
Makoto went into the details about Rei's vision, and at the end, Ami looked totally bewildered.  
  
"So . . ." Ami pondered. " A boy Rei-chan thinks is from England told her that someone is trying to kill him?"  
  
"That's about right." said Makoto. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, this boy sound pretty powerful. Maybe if Rei-chan has the vision again, I could track the energy source! "  
  
"That's a great idea, Ami-chan! Get a hold of Usagi-chan and Mina-chan, and we'll meet you at the temple, OK?"   
  
Ami nodded, and the screen went blank.  
  
"Come on, we're going back to the temple!" Makoto said to Rei.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"OK, you guys, I'm going to try, but I can't promise anything." Rei sighed. Behind her, Ami and Makoto sat watching the fire. Ami had her computer out, ready to track the power source. Usagi was not mentally there, but at least she was on time. Mina was sipping some tea that Rei had prepared.  
  
Rei looked deep into the crackling blaze in front of her. Nothing. She sat for a few more minutes. Still nothing!  
  
About an hour later, Rei gave up. "Nothing" she sighed. "I'll try again tomorrow. Go home and try and get some sleep." she scowled at Usagi, who had been snoring the whole time.  
  
"It's OK, Rei-chan, I'm sure you'll see it again," said Minako, patting her on the back. They group wandered home, but Rei sat dejectedly in front of the fire. Why couldn't I see him again? she wondered.  
  
*~*~*~*  
That's it for now. R/R, and give me some ideas!  
  



	3. 3

A Prayer-Part 3  
Author's Notes: Yeah, I know some things in that story are a little obvious, but I think my brain has a clog! Don't worry, I'll try harder to make this part better! I really will!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning, Harry reluctantly woke up, got dressed, and trudged off with the other fifth years towards his next class, which happened to be History of Magic. The rest of the Gryffindors were, for once, looking forward to todays lesson. But Harry was too tired to care.  
  
This has to stop! he thought to himself as he walked slowly down the hall along side Ron and Hermione. If this keeps up, my marks are going to plummet!  
  
In class, Professor Binns started the next part of the legend, about the Princesses of the Moon Kingdom. He told them about how the Princess of all the planets belonged to Queen Serenity's court, and how she had asked them to protect her daughter. They were said to be sent to Earth along with her. Harry was barely hanging on. His eyes started to droop . . .and before he knew it, he was being tapped on the head by Ron.  
  
"Wha . . .?" he murmured. "Go away."  
  
"Harry, you fell asleep. Class is over! Come on!" Harry opened his eyes, only to see that the class was empty. Ron and Hermione grabbed his arm and led him out. Hermione was looking worried.  
  
"Harry, you should be getting more sleep. You don't look so good." she said nervously.  
  
"I know that!" he snapped. Seeing the shocked look on Hermione and Ron's face, he quickly apologized, and sped off.  
  
What's wrong with me? he thought as he ran a hand through his hair. I can't seem to stay awake, and I think I'm getting pale. Am I sick or something?  
  
He decided to skip his next class and take a visit to Madame Pomfrey. He really didn't feel well.  
  
Harry talked to Madame Pomfrey awhile, and was examined. Madame Pomfrey let out a long sigh and told him exactly what was wrong with him.  
  
"Stress. Really, Potter, you should try and get more sleep. Take it easy, please, we don't want Gryffindor's star seeker getting sick before the Quidditch season, do we?"  
  
That just made Harry's stomach lurch. Quidditch! Maybe he wouldn't be on the team this year. He just didn't fell up to it. He wandered back to transfigurations, and handed the note that Madame Pomfrey had signed for him to Professor McGonagall. She nodded her head and sent him to his seat. Harry didn't even notice the worried looks he was getting from the rest of the class, including Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry didn't talk for the rest of the day. Whenever someone would ask him what was wrong, he would shrug and try to focus on something else. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances and lead him up to the common room at the end of the day.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "What's wrong? You can tell us."  
  
"Yeah, Harry." added Ron. "We're your friends, remember?"  
  
Harry looked Ron straight in the eye and sighed. "Madame Pomfrey said it was stress. I'm just not feeling well. I keep thinking about .. .You-know-who." Ron shook his head, and Hermione sighed.   
  
"Harry," Ron said. "You can't let it get to you. We'll beat him! We've already done that 4 times!" Hermione hugged Harry lightly, and Ron messed up his hair.  
  
"Come on, Harry, we believe you can beat him!" Hermione said cheerily. Harry smiled slightly and sat in an armchair by the fire.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," he whispered. Ron and Hermione left, whispering something to each other, but Harry sat and stared at the fire. He didn't look up when Seamus and Neville came into the room, or when they left. He didn't look up at all, until it was time to go to bed. He dragged himself up into the boys dormitory and to his four-post bed, but as he did, he could feel the eyes of half the gryffindors watching him. They all knew something was wrong with him, but they would never know the extent. No one would ever know what he was going through.  
  
As he laid in bed, he thought to himself, what exactly is it that I am going through? It's dread. Anxiety over the inevitable. He sighed and buried his face in his pillow.   
  
Harry started to think. A million thoughts were zooming through his head at once. And then as suddenly as it had started, the traffic jam in his head stopped. One thought was crystal clear. He needed some help in this fight.  
  
Please! his mind pleaded to no one in particular. I can't handle this responsibility! Everyone thinks I'm supposed to be a hero . . .I don't think I can handle it!  
  
Then, another thought popped into his head. What was that? he asked himself. An overload? Am I going crazy? Then he started to laugh. Maybe he was going nuts, but he could handle insanity. And with this thought bouncing around in his head, he fell asleep.  
((AN: I know, that part was so angsty, it made me sick!))  
*~*~*~*  
  
Once again, Rei was seated on the wicker mat in front of her fire. All her friends were behind her, sipping tea (in Usagi's case, gulping tea.)  
  
"OK, Ami-chan, get ready. I'm going to start." Rei said. She gazed deep into the blaze, and then she closed her eyes.  
  
Again, a green light, but it was weaker than before. The boy appeared right in front of her, and Rei gasped. He was looking deathly pale, and very thin. How could that be possible? It's only been a day since I saw him!  
  
"Please!" he shouted, looking very panicked. "I can't handle this responsibility! Everyone thinks I'm a hero . . . . I don't think I can handle it!"  
  
Rei put a hand on his bony shoulder. "It'll be OK," she said in a quiet voice. "You can handle anything if you believe in yourself! What's your name?"  
  
The boy looked up, and his face seemed to lighten a bit. Even his bony shoulder seemed less bony. "My name's Harry Potter. "   
  
"My name's Rei. Don't worry, I'll help you . .." The boy began to fad, but he was smiling as he did.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Rei opened her eyes, she was lying on the floor, with the worried faces of her friend's looking down at her.   
  
"She's waking up!" Luna said "Rei-chan, are you all right??"  
  
"Rei got up slowly and looked around. "Hai, I'm fine. Ami-chan, did you get the location?"  
  
"Hai, Rei-chan. You were right, he is from England." She showed them a computer-created map of England, with a small red dot showing the location of the boy.  
  
"Gee, Rei-chan, you scared me!" Usagi said nervously. "You were out for at least an hour!"  
  
"Odango-Atama, a lot of things scare you!" smirked Rei.  
  
"Oooo!" Usagi wailed back. " At least you're back to normal!"  
  
Minako laughed, but suddenly, she stopped. "Hey you guys, if we are going to England, what's our alibi going to be? Our parents might be a bit suspicious if we disappear for a week!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" Artemis interjected. "Who says we are going to England? This could be a trap!"  
  
Rei thought for a moment. "He's just a little boy, probably about as old as us! Besides, it's our duty to help those in need!"  
  
"Rei-chan is right!" said Usagi. "And besides, we get to miss school!" Everyone sighed.  
  
"OK . . . " pondered Makoto. "How about we say we're going on a vacation! A road trip!" Ami scowled, and opened her mouth, but Makoto quickly added. "To a museum, of course!"  
  
"But I don't want to go to a museum!" wailed Usagi.  
  
"You baka!" exclaimed Rei. "We're just saying we're going to a museum!'  
  
"Oh, OK."  
  
  
"OK, so it's settled. Meet back here tomorrow, and be ready to go! We need to get heir as fast as we can!" Rei said anxiously.  
  
"Right!" the girls, and they headed off to talk to their parents.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boy, these girl don't know what they're getting into! I can't wait to write the rest! :P Bleh, please don't flame me amount that really over-emotional section, I was just trying to get across the emotion turmoil he was in! Well, Ja ne!  
  
  
  



	4. 4

A Prayer- Part 3  
Author Notes: This fic is driving me insane! It's stupid, but at the same time, I can't stop writing! I should of mentioned this before, but both Harry and the scouts are 15. I think Makoto is older, so, let's say . . .16. Well, this is on of the interesting chapters, so stick around!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, smiling. He'd had the most amazing dream! He bounded out of bed, got dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. It had been ages since he had had breakfast. He'd always just slept in.  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he saw Harry come cheerfully into the Great Hall and sit down.  
  
"Wow, Harry, you've really cheered up!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry replied. "And I'll tell you why . . . I had the most amazing dream."  
  
"A dream?" Hermione questioned. "what was it about?"  
  
"I'll tell you, as long as you don't laugh at me!" Ron and Hermione nodded vigorously and leaned closer to Harry.  
  
"OK," Harry whispered excitedly. "Everything was dark, and then, all of a sudden, a girl appears. She probably couldn't have been any older than you or me! I'm pretty sure she was Japanese too! Well, she told me that her name was Rei, and that she was coming to help me!"  
  
"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "Do you think you could've had a vision?"  
  
"I don't know, but I would fall out of my skin if it came true!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"OK, so are we all set?" ask Makoto.  
  
"Yep!" Usagi replied. " My mom nearly fainted when I told her I was going to a museum! She even offered to call school and tell them about our holiday, so I wouldn't have to!" Usagi frowned a bit and asked "What about Mamo-chan? Is he going to come to?"  
  
"I don't think so, Usagi-chan." Ami replied. "We couldn't teleport him without some risks."  
  
"OK," sigh Usagi. "But I wish he could come! If the enemy this boy was talking about is as powerful as he made them out to be, we need all the help we can get!"  
  
"Hey, don't forget about us!" A voice said from behind them.  
  
"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Setsuna-san!" they group cried.  
  
"Of course!" laughed Haruka. "You don't think we would let the Princess go without us, do you?"  
  
"But, last night, I instructed the scouts to listen to this!" Ami said, holding up a small cassette. "We all learned the basic of English last night! Hopefully . . ." she added, looking at Usagi.  
  
"Hey I listened to it!"  
  
"That's OK," Michiru said, looking at Haruka. "We learned of this trip in advance. We learned a little English last night our selves! And if you have problems, we'll get Ami-chan to translate for us."  
  
"Yeah, she probably read the whole English dictionary last night!" laughed Usagi.  
  
"Not all of it . . " squeaked Ami.  
  
"OK, so if you're all ready, let's get this show on the road!" Makoto piped up.  
  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" yelled Ami.  
"MARS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" yelled Rei.  
"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" yelled Makoto.  
"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" yelled Minako.  
"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" yelled Haruka.  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" yelled Michiru.  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" yelled Setsuna.  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" yelled Usagi.  
  
The girls transformed into the senshi, the protectors of Earth!  
  
"OK, that was the easy part." Minako sighed. "Now we have to teleport! Luna, Artemis, come here." ((AN: I don't know if they can transport other objects in Sailor Teleport, but we'll just pretend they can. And I don't know what they say for that in Japanese either. That's how much of a ditz I am. ^_^))  
  
Luna and Artemis stood in the middle of the circle of girls as they joined hands.  
  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light, and suddenly, the group was in a dark forest.  
  
"Uh, Ami-chan?" piped up Sailor Moon. "Is this where we're supposed to be?"  
  
"I-I guess so." said Mercury. "Let's detransform ((AN: right words???)) and walk a little."  
  
They group detransformed and stood in the middle of the forest.  
  
"It's very creepy in here," shivered Minako. "Which way should we go?"  
  
"This way?" guessed Michiru. They started walking in that direction, but they didn't have to walk very far.  
  
"Look!" cried Ami. "A castle!" Sure enough, there was a fantastic castle in the distance.  
  
"Uh oh," said Setsuna.  
  
"What?! What is it?" the other scouts cried.  
  
"Perhaps you should have thought this through a little more carefully," Setsuna sighed.  
  
Artemis' eyes suddenly widen. "Uh-oh is right! Are we just going to walk up to the castle and say 'My friend had a vision, and we're here to help with a fight we don't even really know about'?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Then I guess that's exactly what we'll do!" said Makoto. "And we'll have to take a chance."  
  
"What the scouts didn't know is that they wouldn't even have to walk up to the castle. Someone was watching them, and he was preparing to spring . . .  
  
"Senshi, did you hear that?" whispered Luna. "I heard a twig snap! Be alert!" The senshi all looked around wearily, and suddenly, Usagi let out a piercing scream.  
  
The senshi swung around to find Usagi in front of a man at least twice her size. He had the bushiest black hair any of the senshi had ever seen, and beady black eyes. He was pointing a pink umbrella at Usagi.  
  
"IT'S A GIANT!!!" screamed Usagi.  
  
"Speak English, ya hoodlum! State yer business here!" the giant boomed.  
  
Setsuna stepped calmly up to the giant. "Hello, sir. We got a little lost, and we were wondering were we might be. We tourists," she added. "from Japan."   
  
"Impossible!" the giant boomed. "Yeh can't get lost in here! No muggle can find this place!"  
  
"Muggle?" asked Makoto. "What's a Muggle?"  
  
"Dun be playin' dumb with me! I'm taking you straight to the Headmaster!"  
  
"Headmaster?" said Ami. "So this is a school?"  
  
"Of course it is! Yer at Hogwarts!" Usagi sniggered, and the giant shot her a death glare. "Off yeh go, then!"  
  
The giant marched the procession forward, walking behind the scout with his umbrella in their back.  
  
Four bright eyes looked at him from the canopy of a tree. It was Luna and Artemis, who had been quietly shooed away by Minako when the giant marched off with the scouts.  
  
"What are we going to do, Artemis?" Luna askeed worriedly.  
  
"We'll have to follow them, but we have to wait until dark!" Artemis replied. "They'll be alright."  
  
  
  



	5. 5

A Prayer-Part 4  
Gomen nasai minna-san! I didn't get your ideas in time! I was just zooming through the chapters! Well, I'm taking a break now, so ideas are welcome! (I'm sorta stuck)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The senshi were lead up the steps and into the huge building. The girls marveled at the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the sky. Of course, they had no clue that this school was actually one of wizardry and witchcraft.  
  
They went through countless corridors, but they meet no one. Suddenly, students came pouring out of everyone room. They gawked at the girl, and Usagi started making faces at some of them, but then the giant moved to the front of the line and started yelling for them to get to their classes. They cleared faster then you can say 'magic'.  
  
Rei spotted three lone students heading down the hallway. There was a gangly boy with red hair, a girl with bushy brown hair, and . . .   
  
"It's him!" she exclaimed. "Guys, it's him!"  
  
"Oh, my God . . .. " gasped Harry. "It's her! She really came! I can't believe it! Ron, Hermione, this is Rei, the girl from my dream!"  
  
"What? Which one of them? Their are a lot of them?" said a bewildered Ron.  
  
The giant was scratching his head. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed. "Last night I had a dream! And this girl was in it! I know it may sound crazy, but she told me she would come help us, and now she's here!"  
  
"Senshi, this is Harry Potter." Rei said in Japanese. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're looking considerably better than the last time I saw you." she said in broken English.  
  
"Well, this just confuddles me all to heck!" exclaimed Hagrid. "You better come with me then, Harry. Dumbledore will get this sorted out!"  
  
"We're coming too!" Hermione and Ron added.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dumbledore, I found these girls in the Forbidden Forest. They say they're from Japan, but Harry knows 'em! I'm very confuddled here."  
  
The old man seated in front of the girls laughed warmly. "Well, I believe some introductions are in order, to get us started. Take a seat." 12 chair pulled themselves out of nowhere, and the girls gasped.  
  
"What the hell? What kind of school is this?" exclaimed Haruka in English. But the girls sat down on them cautiously, anyway.  
  
"Now," the old man smiled. " I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school. This is Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft." This caught the girls attention.  
  
"Witchcraft?" Rei said skeptically "OK, if you say so."  
  
Dumbledore nodded to Harry, and Harry cleared his throat. "I'm Harry Potter, which you probably already knew.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's friend."  
  
"I'm Ron, and I'm Harry's pal too."  
  
"And let me guess," laughed Minako. "You are all witches and wizards."  
  
"Don't scoff at that which you do not know, Minako-chan." Setsuna said calmly.  
  
"I'm Hagrid, and I'm the Gamekeeper here at Hogwarts. I teach Care of Magical Creatures, too." Hagrid positively beamed at this.  
  
"Now, may we know you're names?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Uh, wait just a moment, please." Makoto said hurriedly. She gathered the senshi into a huddle. "Should we tell them our secret identities?"  
  
"We have to, if we're going to help them." Rei answered. The turned back to face Dumbledore.  
  
"We," Rei said. "Are the Sailor Senshi."  
  
Dumbledore looked confused. "And exactly what are they?"  
  
"Great," Usagi mumbled. "Now we have to go through the whole legend thing again. Have you ever heard of Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Of course!" Ron exclaimed. "We just learned about them!"  
  
"Really?" Michiru asked. "So, you know all about the princesses of the planets, and the princess of the moon that were sent to Earth?"  
  
Hermione sighed impatiently. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with . . . wait a second . . . .your . . .???" Rei nodded and smiled.   
  
Ron burst out laughing. "You're telling us that you're the Protectors of Earth?"  
  
"We didn't expect you to believe us, so we'll prove it." Haruka said.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
  
In the girls place, the sailor senshi stood.   
  
"Holy Cow!" yelled Harry. Dumbledore stood up quickly.  
  
"I am Rei, also known as Sailor Mars!"  
  
"I am Ami, also known as Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"I am Minako, also known as Sailor Venus!"  
  
"I am Makoto, also known as Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"I am Haruka, also known as Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"I am Michiru, also known as Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"I am Setsuna, also known as Sailor Pluto, the keeper of Time!"  
  
"I am Usagi, Sailor Moon, the champion of Justice!"  
  
"So . . . the legends are true!" Dumbledore exclaimed, and sat down hard. Hagrid had gone red in the face, and so had Ron. Hermione's eyes had bugged out, and Harry's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"I know this may be a bit of a shock," Mars said. " But we do exist. We were reborn in Japan.  
  
"We've come to help in the fight against . . . . whoever it is you're fighting." Jupiter added. "Rei-chan was sent a vision, of Harry-chan. He asked us for help, so we came!"  
  
"But . . .how did you get here?" Hagrid inquired.  
  
"Well, it's sorta hard to explain," Usagi said. "But we teleported here with our guardians and . . . wait a minute! Where are Artemis and Luna?!"  
  
"Who and who?"  
  
"Our guardians!" Minako said "We have to go find them!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Well, I'll leave it here for now . . .I have to go back to school, so the next parts will come gradually. Ideas, people! My brain is shriveled!  
  
  



	6. 6

A Prayer-Part 5  
AN: You like me! You really like me! *wipes away a tear* I feel so loved. ^_^ Honestly, it made me so happy to know that people like my story. I wasn't too happy with it myself. I'm always expecting better. Hi out there to all the peeps who reviewed! Hi Ami! Jeez! I thought I was anxious!! ^_^ Here's the next part!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The senshi, now in plain clothes, ran into the forest.  
  
"Luna! Luna! Where are you!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Artemis! Come here!" Minako called. Makoto put her hands on her hips.   
  
"They're nowhere to be found! Let's go in deeper . . . .." Makoto stopped. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"No . . ." Rei frowned. "Wait! I hear it!" It was tiny mew, that sounded like it was on their right. Luna limped out from behind a tree, and Artemis trailed behind her.  
  
"LUNA! ARTEMIS!" the senshi yelled. Luna had many scratches, and Artemis had a bloody front leg.  
  
"Luna-chan, are you OK?" Usagi cried, cradling the tiny cat in her arms. Minako picked Artemis up and kissed the moon on his forehead.  
  
"You worried us half to death!" Makoto scolded. "Come, let's go back to the castle." They didn't argue. The senshi walked out of the forest, where Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Harry were waiting.  
  
"Your guardians are cats?" Harry said, scratching his head.  
  
"Oh, dear, dear, dear," sighed Dumbledore. "They look pretty scratched up. Come, we'll see if Madame Pomfrey has any veterinary skills."  
  
Minako and Usagi carried the cats into the castle. Luna whimpered slightly, but didn't protest. Artemis looked around with some effort, making little mewing noises at every odd sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll see what I can do for them, Professor. Honestly, I'm not fit to be a vet." Madame Pomfrey muttered as she dabbed the blood off of Artemis' leg. She said a spell under her breath, and the senshi watched in amazement as the bones in his leg shifted and went back into place.  
  
"That's amazing!" gasped Ami. "If only my mother had that kind of technology." ((AN:For those of you that don't know, Ami's mother is a doctor))  
  
"Technology my eye!" scoffed Pomfrey. "It's magic!"  
  
Ami nodded and watched as Pomfrey began to fix up Luna. It only took a few minutes; although she didn't look that well, she was only scratched up.  
  
"Poor Luna," Usagi cooed. "I wonder how you got so scratched!!!"  
  
When Luna and Artemis were healed as well as they could be, Dumbledore lead the group back to his office, where Hermione and Ron where waiting. Usagi set the little black cat and the floor, and knelt next to her. "My little neko, who did you get so scratched?"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Is she talking to her cat?" Luna looked at Hermione, and then at Ron and Harry. She turned to Usagi and tilted her head to one side.  
  
"It's OK, Luna-chan, they're friends. Even the big one!" Usagi giggled and smirked at Hagrid.  
  
"Rei, this is the boy?" Luna asked.  
  
"Ahhh! That cat talked just talked!!!" Ron shouted and leapt behind his chair. Harry looked at the cat strangely, and Hermione gasped.  
  
"Of course I did!" Luna frowned. "How do you expect us to communicate, you silly boy?!"  
  
Ron went red and looked at Dumbledore, who was looking at the crescent moon on Artemis' forehead. "Ah. I see . . ."  
  
Artemis' cheeks went red, and he chuckled nervously. "Ano, konnichi wa, minna-san,"  
  
"Artemis . .. " Luna growled, lowering her voice. "You did listen to the English tape . . .didn't you?!"  
  
"Sorry, Luna!" Artemis said in Japanese. "I had a little trouble with the tape player!" ((AN: I see Artemis struggling with a tape player, and accidentally puncturing it somewhere. KABOOM!))  
  
Luna sighed and turned to Dumbledore. "Tell us about your enemy." she said bluntly.  
"He's one of the most powerful wizards ever know. He is very evil, and is bent on distroying the wizarding world, maybe even the muggle world as well!"  
  
"As far as we know," Ron piped up. "There are only two wizards more powerful. Dumbledore," Dumbledore smiled. " And Harry."  
  
"Harry?" Rei said, casting a look in Harry direction. He blushed  
  
"But he's just a kid!" Minako said.  
  
"My dear, how old are you?" Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Um, 16." Makoto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You are only a child, yet you have most likely saved your country, and the world, on many occasions. Power is not discriminatory of age.  
  
"As I was saying, about 15 years ago, the evil wizard rose to power and destroyed Harry's parents." A pause, and Harry quickly wiped a tear from his eye so Rei wouldn't see.  
  
"He tried to kill Harry to, but it rebound and destroyed him, leaving only this lightening shaped scar." He gently lifted up Harry's hair to show the scar. Harry was bright scarlet by this time.  
  
"We all thought he was gone fore good. For 11 year, no one dared even say his name. Voldemort-" Ron shuddered. "-was destroyed. Or so we thought. When Harry entered Hogwarts, Voldemort resurfaced and, on many occasions, tried to kill Harry. Last time he almost succeeded . . . He killed Harry's friend, Cedric, and took blood from Harry, enabling to be somewhat immune to Harry's natural powers."  
  
"So . . ." Setsuna sighed. "He is back."  
  
"You say that as if you already knew of him," Dumbledore said.   
  
"I know of him. I'm the guardian of time, remember?"  
  
"Now," Harry sighed. "If he comes back, there is little I can do to stop him. That's why I prayed for help." He looked at Rei. "You answered."  
  
"Well, we will do all we can to help you. Won't we, Luna?" Usagi said, looking at Luna.  
  
She sighed. "It is our duty, senshi."  
  
"Right!" they all cried in unison.  
  
"Thank you, Rei," Harry whispered.  
  
"It's our pleasure, Harry-chan,"  
  
"Right," Ron said, rubbing his hands together. "Now that that's sorted out, where are they going to stay? Minako can stay in my bunk," he winked.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled, and smiled apologetically at Minako, who was laughing.  
  
"I'm sure we will be able to accomadate them somehow." Dumbledore said. "I suppose we could move them into the Slytherin house . .. " who looked over their shoulders to see Harry and Ron waving their arms and mouthing 'NO!' ".....or maybe the Gryffindor house. Yes, I'm sure we could fit you in there. I hope you don't mind sleeping bags."  
  
Usagi was about to open her mouth, but Rei clapped a hand over it. "That'll be fine, thank you!"  
  
"All right, then! Ron, Harry, Hermione, give them a tour of the school. Tell the other students that they are . . . . we'll say, tourist wizards from Japan. Yes, that'll work, as long as they don't ask you to do magic."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh, Ron, you cheeky monkey! He's such a sly dog, ain't he? Well, that's it for now! Next time: the senshi meet Draco, and boy, will they give him the what-for! Ja ne! ^_^  
  
  



	7. 7

A Prayer- Part 6  
AN: Thanks again and again and again for your reviews! *v-sign to all of you* You guys rock! OH YEAH! And I don't want you peeps to think I forgot about Mamoru and Chibi-Usa! Cause I didn't! What'dya think? Should I put them in later? Or not? I thinking of having this big fight scene, like they have at the end of all of the SM movies! (Well, the ones I've seen, anywho) and having them appear then . . .or something . . . And I'm also thinking of having some relationships developing . . I'm thinking . .. Ron and Minako, Draco and . . . .??? Ideas!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And this," Harry finished. "Is the Great Hall."  
  
"Wow," Michiru gasped as she pointed to the ceiling.  
  
"Amazing!" Haruka exclaimed.  
  
"It's bewitched to look like the sky!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"We couldn't possibly show this whole school to you in one day, and besides," Ron said, " I think it's almost dinner time!"  
  
Sure enough, multitudes of children of all ages came rushing into the large room. They divided into 4 group and sat down at 4 tables. Before their very eyes, plates and silverware appeared, popping into existence along with great plates of food.  
  
Usagi's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "WOW!" she screeched, drawing some attention to herself. "LOOK AT ALL THE FOOD!!"  
  
The students looked over at them, and a red-faced Harry drew the group over to the Gryffindor table and sat them down at the vacant spots already prepared for them.  
  
"Guys," Ron announced to the table. "These are our guests. They came all the way from Japan! Umm . . . I have a little trouble with your names, so I'll let you introduce yourselves."   
  
Rei cleared her throat. "I'm Rei, this is Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. Oh yeah," she picked up the cats. "This is Luna and Artemis."  
  
"OK, enough of introductions, let's eat!" Ron cried. They group sat down and began to eat. Hermione watched in amazement as Usagi inhaled the food on her plate and went back for seconds . . thirds . . .and so on.  
  
"How does she do that?" Hermione whispered to Haruka.  
  
"We don't know! No one does! It's one of the great wonders of nature!" Haruka laughed.  
  
After dinner, Dumbledore cleared his throat and addressed the students. "Boys and girls, I would like you to meet some friends of mine. Girls," he motioned for the girls to come up.  
  
Usagi hastily wiped her mouth on a napkin and led the group up to the front.  
  
"These are some friends of mine, colleagues from Japan! "  
  
Usagi cleared her throat nervously. "Konnichi wa, minna-chan! I'm Usagi, and these are my friends, Rei, Minako . . .." and she went on introducing her pals. "We are very happy to be visiting Hog . . . Hogwarts," Usagi blushed at her broken English. " and we look forward to spending time with you!"  
  
A small clap from the audience  
  
"All right, time for your afternoon classes!" Dumbledore announced. "Off you go! You will all have time to talk to the girls later."  
  
"Professor," Harry said, after all the students had left. "Can I skip classes today? I need to talk with the girls."  
  
"All right, but just this once. I certainly don't approve of skipping!" Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.  
  
Harry led the girls up to the deserted common room and sat them down. "OK, we need to discuss a battle plan. I don't want to be caught off guard. I'm sure Voldemort won't take his time. He will attack as soon as he gathers his Death Ea . . .Uh, troops."  
  
"Do you have a map of the school Harry?" Ami asked. "We need to point out the weak points and set up barriers."  
  
"Um, yes, somewhere . . ." he went digging around in his trunk unto he found it: The Marauders Map. He tapped it with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." ((AN: I think that's what he says . . .)) Lines ebbed across the old parchment and dots started to appear. Then they began to move.  
  
"Wow!" Rei said in awe. "That has to be helpful!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said with a smile. "My father and his friends made it."  
  
Ami observed the map, then scanned it with her mini super computer. "Hmmmm," she said thoughtfully. "Some sort of shield is set up around this school, correct? I wonder if it'll be strong enough . . "  
  
Makoto suddenly slammed her fist on the chair arm. "We shouldn't wait for them to meet us here! We want to keep the student out of the way, right? Well, let's go meet them!"  
  
Haruka sighed. "She's right. We shouldn't let the students get involved. We have to be prepared. When they come, we rise up and meet them."  
  
"But how will we know when they come?"  
  
"With this, of course!" Ami anwered, tapping her computer. "It's highly sensitive in sensing abnormal energy."  
  
Setsuna sighed. "So that means, all we have to do now is . . ."  
  
"Wait."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron gazed out the window of the Potions class. Blah, he thought. I hate potions. I think Malfoy is making faces at me, but I'm not gonna look . . .   
  
"Weasley! Sorry to disturb your rest, but you have notes to take!"  
  
"Sorry SIR," Ron sighed, making sure to put in the exact right amount of sarcasm on the word sir. It was true, no one respected Snape. No one was even frightened by him anymore, except for Neville, who was frightened by everything. Now, most people were just annoyed by him. And he knew it too.  
  
But right now, Ron wasn't thinking about notes. He wasn't thinking about how much he hated Snape, or what amount of Porcupine needles to put in the potion they were preparing to make. He was thinking about Minako.  
  
He had never really felt this way before. He had liked girls before, but he had never been bold enough to show it. But the way Minako's eyes shimmered when she was happy, or the way her hair framed her face made Ron want to swoon.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy frowned. Look at Weasley, he thought. Look's like he hasn't got a care in the world. I can't help but envy that red-headed prat.   
  
Ah ha! he smiled to himself. He must be in love! Malfoy ran a hand through his blonde hair and smiled. He's even a bigger prat than I thought, thinking that any girl would fall for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now. I know it's a little bit smaller than the rest, but I have some business to take care of . . .*begins to sniffle* I have to correct a mistake in my last story. I accidentally said Malfoy's hair was black, and every time I read a review that corrects it, it make me want to . . .*gasp* delete it! Bah! I'm OK! I'll try to get on with the next part as soon as possible, K? Ja ne! ^_^  
  
  
  



	8. 8

A Prayer-Part 7  
No! There is know way I'm putting usagi and Malfoy together! Maybe Malfoy'll have a crush on her, but I am not a Mamo-chan basher! *hits the deck as various objects are thrown at her* Oh . . .*sniffles* Fine, I won't put Mamo-chan or Chibi-Usa in the story . . .shucks . . . Anywho . . I had two suggestions of who to put with Draco, Ami and Rei. I still have to decide. I'm wasn't gonna put Harry with Rei, he's Cho's boy, remember? *L* But he, she doesn't own him, right?Oh, and Malfoy has a very interesting change of heart in this part!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minako sighed happily as she stared into the fire. The past few weeks had been blissful. No fights ((AN: I'm sure Mamo-chan is taking care of all that stuff in Japan :p)), no work, only peaceful relaxation. She had noticed Ron had been looking at her a bit more. Every time she looked in his direction, he was staring at her. He was a cute boy, and maybe . . .. he'd even ask her out.  
  
Ron walked into the common room and saw Minako staring at the fire. Wow, he thought. She's so pretty. You fool! Why don't you ask her out?  
  
He cleared his throat nervously. "H-hi Minako. What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing really . . ." a pause. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing . . ." Boy, Ron thought to himself. This is going nowhere. "I was wondering . . "  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If maybe would like to go for a drink in Hogsmeade sometime . . ." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I been, you don't have to if you don't want to, I was just wondering . . ."  
  
"Ron-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Minako flashed a great big smile. " I'd love to. I'll see you later!" she bounded out of her chair and out the door, smiling the whole way.  
  
Ron stood dumbfounded for a moment. "She said yes. She said YES! YES!" He started dancing around the room and noticed Neville, who had just come in, looking at him strangely. Ron ran over to him and but both his hands on his shoulders. "Minako said yes!"  
  
Neville smiled. "You actually asked her? I envy your courage." He grimaced as though the thought of even asking a girl to go out sent cold shivers down his back.  
  
Ron went bounding down the hallway, almost knocking poor Neville over. He had to find Harry!  
  
He came out into the school grounds and looked around. He saw Harry sitting in front of a tree gazing at the ground, and ran over to him.  
  
"Guess what I asked Minako if she would go it with me and she said yes!" he said, all in one breath.  
  
Harry looked up and laughed. "That's great, Ron!"  
  
"That IS great, Ron-chan!"  
  
Ron looked over to see Rei sitting beside Harry. Ron blushed, for he didn't realize she was there. "Gotta go! Bye Harry, Rei!" he yelled quickly and started running in the opposite direction, head down.  
  
CRASH! He went running straight into Malfoy.  
  
"What's this I here?" He sneered, smiling coldly down at Ron, who was on the ground. "A girl actually said she would go out with you?" He laughed. "You'll probably make her pay her own way." And with that, he kicked Ron hard in the stomach.  
  
Harry and Rei both leaped to their feet, but Harry put his arm out, motioning for Rei to stay behind the tree where Malfoy couldn't see her.  
  
"What's your problem, Draco? "  
  
"It bothers me that Ron has to go around lying," Malfoy smirked. "just because he can't get a girl to save his life."  
  
That was the last straw. Harry leaped on top of Ron, not even bothering to pull out his wand. He punched Malfoy several times in the face, making his pale skin rise and turn the bluish-brown of a bruise. Malfoy finally managed to throw Harry off him and stagger to his feet.  
  
"You psycho!" Malfoy spat, wiping the blood off his lip. "Pertificus Totalus!"  
  
Harry's legs locked together, and he fell onto the ground, unable to move.  
  
"Hey, I thought that I wouldn't get punished," Malfoy said casually. "As long as they don't find your body!" He grabbed Harry's leg and started to drag him towards the lake.  
  
At this point, Rei stepped out from behind the tree. "You insult Ron-chan, then you try to kill Harry-chan? What kind of baka are you?"  
  
"Baka?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean? Oof!"  
  
Ron had managed to stand up, and had kicked Malfoy square in the back.  
  
Rei began to chant under her breath. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Gin, Retsu, Sai, Zen."  
  
"Rei, what the heck are you doing?!" Ron called, out of breath, but he managed to pin Malfoy to the ground while she finished her chant."  
  
"AKURYA TAISAN!" Rei yelled as she ran, leaped into the air, and tossed two ofuda ((^_~)) into the air.  
  
The first piece stuck Harry, who twitched, and found himself able to move again! The second piece hit Malfoy right on the forehead. He went stiff, then fell limply to the ground.  
  
"Wow!" Ron laughed. "How did you do that?"  
  
Rei smirked and helped Harry to his feet "It doesn't matter. What matters is that he won't remember a thing about this fight when he wakes up. Come, let's go inside."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy scratched his head. He certainly was feeling funny. Before, he had been filled with hatred and contempt, but when he had found himself on the ground with a piece of paper stuck to his head, he hadn't felt anything but happy. Not happy at others misfortune, not happy to make people suffer, just . . .happy.  
  
What exactly had happened while he'd been out?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rei gazed into the make-shift ceremonial fire that Hermione had made for her, and closed her eyes slowly. She waited. And waited. Until finally, in the blackness of her mind, she saw something. It was a small figure, pale, with a cruel smile on it's face.   
  
As it walked closer, Rei realized it was the boy who had attacked Harry early. She prepared to end the vision, but the boy had already stopped in front of her. Suddenly, flames started to burn on his forehead. He did not scream or try to put them out, he just stood. When the flames went out, there was a piece of paper with Japanese symbols on it. Rei's trademark. Rei observed as Draco's face twisted in horror, and a ghostly figure with an evil face exited his body. When the figure was gone, Malfoy was smiling again, but it was a happy, nice smile this time. The boy disappeared, and the vision ended.  
  
Rei blinked, and remained still for a moment. She had seen that figure before. It was an evil spirit, a parasite that lived on the goodness of humans. It had been living on Malfoy, for who knows how long. But, maybe, just maybe, Rei had freed the boy of his evil spirit. She could only hope.  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Harry-chan! Harry-chan!" I need to talk to you!" Rei cried, running after Harry down a corridor.  
  
He stopped. "What is it Rei? What's wrong?"  
  
"Harry, I've figured out why Malfoy-chan has always been such a baka to you!"  
  
Harry laughed. "That's like saying you've discovered why Ron likes Minako! It's just the way it is!"  
  
"Wrong! When I hit him with my ofuda, I believe I released an evil spirit inside him! Who knows how long it's been there? But I believe that now I have freed him, he will be very helpful in the fight against evil!"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Well, I'm not gonna go anywhere near him."  
  
Rei smirked. "I know how we can talk to him."  
  
"We?".  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi stuck her head out of the fat lady's portrait. "Oh, you there!" she called to Malfoy, who was walking down the corridor, humming. "I need your help in here, please!"  
  
Malfoy's eyes lit up. This girl is very cute! he thought. He smiled and followed Usagi into the Gryffindors dark common room.  
  
"What can I help . . .you . . .with . . ." he looked around suspiciously.  
  
The room suddenly lit up, revealing 7 girls, Usagi, Harry, Hermione and Ron, standing in a circle around him.  
  
"What the . . .?"  
  
Makoto slipped her hand over his mouth. "Quiet, boy. We're gonna have a talk with you."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I know, I shouldn't leave on a cliffhanger, but it makes it so much more interesting! I still need more suggestions on where I should take this story. The reason for Malfoy's sudden change of heart: I've always liked that boy, evil or not! Maybe . .he could be a relative of Usagi's, from the moon, who was turned mean by Voldemort when he was reborn! *ducks as her Malfoy-Usagi shippers throw stuff at her* It was just a suggestion! So, tell me what you think!  
  



	9. 9

Part 8-A Prayer  
Wow! It's part 8 already?! : p Sorry for being so late! OK, I'm still taking suggestions, cause as of now, I have no idea where this is going! Someone suggested that it shouldn't get all relationshippy, so I'm gonna keep Ron/Minako, get rid of the Usagi/Malfoy idea that some people wanted me to do . . .and . . .we'll see how things develop. Oh, and I'd like you to meet my muse, Takami! *points to the fairy thing on her shoulder* As far as I know, "Takami" means "excellent idea"! Original, huh?   
Takami: I like shiny things.   
Me: Uh-huh . . .maybe it's time for a little psychological re-evaluation, eh?  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruka grabbed Malfoy's right arm, and Makoto grabbed his left, and the set him down in an armchair.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.  
  
"We have a few questions to ask you," Ami said calmly. She was seated across from him. her and Harry had been chosen to do the interrogation.  
  
"Hermione, Minako, go keep watched at the door. If someone comes in . . ." Rei said. "Just say anything you can to keep them out even for 10 minutes."  
  
The girls nodded grimly and exited. Malfoy was looking terribly confused. "I-I-I don't get it. Why am I here?"  
  
Ami smiled warmly. "We think that perhaps you could be valuable in our fight. That is, if what Rei thought happened actually happened." Rei nodded grimly.  
  
"And what do you think happened?" Malfoy questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Rei stepped forward. "When you woke up on the ground , how did you feel? Different?"  
  
Malfoy frowned. " I really don't have time for this . . " He started to get up, but Haruka pushed him back down.   
  
"Answer the question, boy!"  
  
Malfoy blinked a few times and sighed. "OK, well, I guess I felt . . .better, I suppose. Happier. I think I was drugged . . .or something."  
  
Behind him, Michiru threw up her arms in an uncharacteristic bout of frustration. "I don't see how we going to prove anything this way!"  
  
Setsuna frowned. "She's right. Perhaps we should just explain our cause, and see his reaction."  
Harry thought for a moment. "Well, Malfoy, since you're having this unusual happy streak, I suppose I'll just ask you straight away: We need your help."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want my help, after I was such a jerk to you? I regret that, by the way."  
  
Ron harumphed in the background. "Five years later .. ." he grumbled.  
  
Harry threw up his arms. "Ask her!" he gestured to Ami. "I didn't want any part of this."  
  
"Well," Ami started. "We believe the reason you were such a . . unpleasant person in the past is because of an evil spirit. You may not remember, but Rei threw one of her spirit ward at you, which supposedly," She glanced at Rei. "banished the evil spirit."  
  
Malfoy sat for a moment, soaking up what Ami had just said, then smirked, and began to laugh. "R-i-i-i-i-g-h-t . . . . Get your head checked, you're off your rocker!"  
  
"My state of mind is not important," Ami said, matter-of-factly. "What is important is . . if we were to call on you to come to our aid, would you?"  
  
Malfoy sat staring at Ami for a moment. "I guess so . . . .But, what kind of aid are we talking about?"  
  
"To combat evil, of course!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Just a sec! You mean . . . .You-Know-who?" Malfoy said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey, I told myself that I wasn't gonna get involved in any of that stuff! I mean, I help my dad before, but now . . .oops." Malfoy covered his mouth, realizing what he had said.  
  
"You mean . . you're dad helped out Voldemort . . directly?!" Rei gasped. "Harry-chan, why didn't you say that before?!"  
  
"Well, I wasn't really, positively sure . . and besides, how important could he be?"  
  
"We can't be sure," Ami whispered in Harry's ear. "But if we can get Malfoy-kun on our side, it could be a great asset!" Ami turned back to Malfoy. "Voldemort is rising. We are going to combat him. Will you help us?"  
  
Malfoy scratched his head. "Well, it's sort of a big decision, but hey, what the hell. I've got nothing to loose." He darkened. "And not a real friend to speak of."  
  
Ami smiled. "We are your friends now."  
  
Suddenly, a screech came from the entrance. "Someone's coming!" Minako yelled as she and Hermione raced in.  
  
"Up there!" Setsuna said, pointing in the direction of the boys' dormitory. "Harry, go up there and hide him!" Harry raced up the stairs, with Malfoy at his heels. The girl quickley took their places in the armchairs just as Neville and Dean walked in.  
  
"Hey girls!" Dean said calmly and flopped in an extra chair. Neville stayed back, however, and looked at the girl nervously. He saw Ron and stared at him. Ron caught his eye, and thought he saw a bit of jealousy. Only then did he realize that he was surround, by girls. He blushed a little, and moved his chair beside Dean's.  
  
"Boy, I'm bushed!" Dean sighed "I have more homework tonight than I've ever had in a whole week! I'd better go get started . . ."He got up and began to walk to the boys dormitory . .   
  
"Wait!" Hermione yelled. "Uh, why don't you and me and Neville go downstairs to catch a bite to eat! I know how to get into the kitchen."  
  
Dean thought for a moment. "OK, sure. You wanna come, Neville?"  
  
He looked at the girl for a second and shrugged. "All right."  
  
Hermione lead the boys out, then turned to the girls and winked and follow them out.  
  
After the boys had exited, there was silence. The Usagi let out a nervous giggle. "That was close!"  
  
Rei climbed the stairs and yelled to Malfoy and Harry to come out. They checked up and down the hallways, the let Malfoy out. As the portrait closed, he stood for a moment, then raced down the hall to his own common room. When he uttered the password and entered, he collapsed into a chair. As a surprised Crabbe and Goyle looked at him, he thought. I'm helping my former enemies, the voice in his head said. Then why does it feel so good?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat staring out the window. He was supposed to be sleeping, but his forehead ached. He had a very peculiar feeling, like something very important was going to happen soon. Well, he thought to himself, if something does come, I'm prepared. The Sailor Senshi will help me! We'll win this battle, I'm sure of it!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei couldn't sleep. She was very jumpy for some reason, and she could sense that the battle they had been waiting for wasn't far away. What exactly were they going to do to defeat the enemy? His was horribly powerful, and normal measure may not work. But we have help, she thought. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and now Malfoy. She knew that at this very moment, Dumbledore was probably sending owls to everyone he could think of, telling them of the danger.  
  
Rei got up and walked around the sleeping bodies of her fellow senshi, and went to sit by a window. She scanned the school grounds and beyond, thinking of a likely place that Voldemort would set up his attack. The school would be his first target, she knew that, and if he succeeded, who knew where he would hit next. So their task was clear: To destroy the wizard, as soon as possible.  
  
Suddenly, way in the distance, beyond the Forbidden Forest, she saw a tiny light. She squinted, and tried to make out what it was, but she couldn't tell.   
  
She shook Ami awake gently. "Ami-chan! Get up! There's something I need you to analize for me!" Ami shook her head and yawned.  
  
"I'm up! Just a minute . .." she reached into the pack beside her that had her clothes in it, grumbling something about needing her sleep. She pulled out her tiny super computer and followed Rei groggily to the window.  
  
Ami flipped open her computer and began typing absent-mindedly. She paused, and her computer beeped quietly. "Oh, Kami-sama!" she whispered in horror. "It's him! He's come!" She looked at Rei. "Wake Harry-chan and the others! We need to prepare for the final battle!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The scouts, plus Harry, Ron, Hermione were standing in the common room. They were just waiting for Makoto to come back with Malfoy. A few minutes later, she came running in with Malfoy panting behind her.  
  
"What the big deal, waking me up in the middle of the night?" he complained  
  
"Senshi, the time has come," Ami said. "He's here, beyond the Forbidden forest. We do battle, tonight!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now! I'll try to get the next part out soon! It's coming to a close! Probably only two more parts to go! I'll try to get them out as soon as possible . . .*slaps Takami, 'cause she is nibbling on my fingers* because my muse is getting anxious! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. 10

A Prayer-Part 9  
Oooo! I'm gonna love writing the final parts of this! I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who reviewed! And even you guys who didn't. :|  
Takami: *bites my ear* Get on with the story! Your blabbering!  
Me: Quiet, you! Yeah . . me and Takami get along real well . .   
Takami: That's 'Takami and I!'  
Me: Go sit on a nail.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were and odd little group: 9 girls and 3 boys standing by the fireplace in there pajamas.   
  
Ami cleared her throat. "Rei-chan saw a light, beyond the Forbidden Forest, and after some scanning, I discovered it was him." she shivered in the darkness. "Tonight is the night. Get dressed everyone. Hermione-chan, Harry-chan, Ron-chan, Malfoy-chan, get your wands. Senshi, don't we mustn't transform until we get to the battle site, ok?"   
  
The senshi nodded, and Ron, Hermione and Harry ran up the stair cases to find their wands. Malfoy pulled his wand from out of his pajama sleeve.  
  
After the Hermione and the boys were back downstairs, and everyone was dressed, Haruka took a deep breath and sighed. "Now, someone has to tell Dumbledore."  
  
"Of course," Minako said. "And perhaps the other teachers as well."  
  
"Ummmm," Harry rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "I don't know if that's a good idea . . .Dumbledore, and maybe McGonagall, sure, but . . .Snape? And Flitwick? And what about Hagrid? All he has is his pink umbrella!"  
  
Hermione thought a minute. "Right. We need McGonagall, Dumbledore . . . I'll run and get Dumbledore, and Usagi, go and get McGonagall." Usagi nodded vigorously and followed Hermione out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi panted as she knocked on McGonagall's door. She sure hoped this was the right room. Sure enough, McGonagall, in her slippers and housecoat, answer the door wearily.  
  
"Usagi?" she yawned. "What's the matter?"  
  
"McGonagall-san!" Usagi said, trying to catch her breath. "He's here! Beyond the Forbidden Forest! We need your help! Meet us on the edge of the forbidden forest!" and she ran off down the hall, leaving a stunned McGonagall in her dust.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group walked out slowly into the dark, and made their way to the forbidden forest. Sure enough, there was McGonagall and Dumbledore, and the both had their wand alight.  
  
Michiru sighed. "Dumbledore-san . . .is there no one else? All the letters you sent. . . .?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Not a peep. No one responded. Perhaps they are on their way now, but it'll be to late, by the time anyone gets here." He put on a stone face. "But we must try. We must!"  
  
And they made their way into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione gasped as a gnarled twig caught her cloak. She struggled to get free, but only got her hands scratched in the process. Malfoy walked over to her and snapped the twig is half, so that Hermione could loosen it. She smiled warmly at him and whispered "Thanks,"  
  
Malfoy's usually pale faced turn slightly red, and he followed Hermione and the others, smiling. (AN: Sorry, sorry!)  
  
"We're a-a-almost t-t-t-their!" Ami whispered through her chattering teeth. "Just a few more minutes."  
  
And just as she said that, they walked into an enormous clearing.  
  
"Uh . . " Ami blushed. "It's possible that I, uh miscalculated the distance."  
  
The clearing was bare, except for the remnants of a fire, which had gone out some time ago.  
  
"Well," Malfoy sighed. "Where is he?"  
  
Suddenly, a heart-stopping hiss echoed through the clearing, and made all their blood run cold. A pair of blood red eyes appeared at the opposite side of the clearing. They were slanted eyes, like those of a snake, and they narrowed when they made out the shape of the senshi and the others.  
  
"Oh look . . " he whispered, barely audible. "House guest. You must forgive the mess, we didn't expect company. " His laughter echoed around them, and was joined by more laughter, from human figures that were suddenly outlined against the darkness.  
  
"Show yourself, coward!" Haruka bellowed. Hermione was trembling from head to foot, Ron kept gulping, and McGonagall was continuously wiping her brow.  
  
"If you say so . . ." the eyes laughed, and a figure stepped from the shadows. A rather tall, gray skinned man stepped from the shadows. Or at least he looked human at first, until you noticed his red eyes and slited nostrils. He looked more like a man with the face of a snake. Voldemort.  
  
His companions also stepped from the shadows, of various sizes and builds. One of them was Lucius Malfoy, naturally.  
  
"Father," Draco said calmly, his voice level.   
  
"Son," Lucius laughed. "Didn't I always tell you, root for the winning team?" he chuckled dangerously. "Too bad . . suppose you'll die now . . too bad, indeed." Even at the news that his father would give no mercy to him, Malfoy didn't move an inch. His face remained still, like a mask.  
  
"I suspected as much," Malfoy said.  
  
"But who . . ." Voldemort raised a gray eyebrow. "Who are the others? Foreigners, no?"  
  
"Why do you ask what you already know, Voldemort?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Just making conversation, Dumbledore, you old fool, just making conversation. But enough chit-chat. I suggest we get this over as soon as possible. I have other business to tend to." Voldemort laughed as he looked towards the school.  
  
"You won't have the chance," Rei sneered  
  
"Oh, won't I?" Voldemort chuckled coldly. "If say so, little girl!" He began to pull out his wand.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
Little ringlets of fire swirled out of Rei's henshin, circled around her, and flashed, revealing Sailor Mars.  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
Ribbons of blue shot out of Ami's henshin, and form articles of clothing on her body. Sailor Mercury.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
Strings of stars encircled Minako, leaving her as Sailor Venus  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"  
Electricity closed around Makoto, so that she was the nucleus. Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
A wall of wind like energy closed around Haruka, leaving her as Sailor Uranus.  
  
"I thought she was a guy!" Malfoy exclaimed!  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
A wall of water closed around Michiru, making her Sailor Neptune.  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
A eerie scream was heard as Setsuna enclosed herself in a white sort of energy, and became Sailor Pluto.  
  
Everyone who had not seen this before were, needless to say, quite astonished. McGonagall kept blinking and rubbing her eyes, and Malfoy was glancing at the skimpy outfits. (AN: What a horn dog!) The Death Eaters were whispering to one another.  
  
"What is this?!" Voldemort cried, alarmed. "You summoned up the greatest warriors known to this universe to bring me down, did you? Well, that'll just earn me a new title!" He laughed evilly.  
  
He turned his eyes on Usagi, who had not transformed, and was just standing there.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something fantastic, little one?" he chuckled. "Or are you a mere mortal like them?" he jerked his thumb towards Harry and the others.  
  
Usagi smiled, like he had told a joke. "I thought you were smarter than that."  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!" and poof, in a flash of pink ribbons and lights, there was Sailor Moon.  
  
"Hmmm . . ." Voldemort looked carefully at her, sizing her up and down. "Not a problem," he shrugged, and pulled out his wand with a smile.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, McGonagall and Dumbledore did the same, and the senshi positioned themselves to fight.  
  
Harry smiled confidently, though his heart was banging around in his chest so much that he thought he would explode. "Bring it on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK! LAST PART COMING SOON! Give me ideas of how the fight should go, I'm stumped. Takami's no help at all. *is biten* OUCH! *brings out her baseball bat* Come'er, ya little squirt.  
  



	11. 11

A Prayer-Part 10  
*~*~*~*~*  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Mamo-chan will be making an appearance in this part, so if you don't like my dear Mamo-chan, please don't flame me!! Also, you can skip this next part if you wanna, but I suggest you read it, for my sake.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Alright, I didn't know I would have so much to write, so this is actually the second-to-last part. Last part is coming right after I do the editing! Ja ne!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group of Death Eaters pulled out their wands. Harry realized as he looked at the black-cloaked group, that one way or another, a lot of people were going to die. Maybe even him.  
  
Sailor Uranus made the first move.  
"WORLD SHAKING!" She yelled, and sent a glowing ball towards one of the Death Eaters, knocking him clear off his feet and into a tree.   
  
Voldemort muttered something and shot a ribbon of shadows at Pluto, but she held up her staff, and the ribbon was absorbed. Voldemort narrowed his already-narrow eyes, and he redirected another blast at Venus. She scrambled out of the way as the blast exploded a tree behind her.  
  
"LOVE BEAM CHAIN!" The orange chain of hearts whipped Voldemort in the face, and he staggered. By the time he had regained his composure, Jupiter was preparing to zap him, but she never got the chance. Voldemort shot something at her and she began to twitch violently, her face contorted in pain.  
  
Usagi gasped, and quickly cried "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" A spray of sparkles intercepted, and Jupiter stopped twitching. She staggered to her feet, leaning against a tree. One of the Death Eaters pointed there wand at her . . .   
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" A aqua-colored ball hit the Death Eater in the back, and he went flying, practically over the trees.  
  
"Guys!" Mercury yelled. "Go for the Death Eaters first! One blast should do it for each! SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" The blue ray hit one of the advancing Death Eaters and froze him into a block of solid ice.  
  
The other senshi nodded, and targeted a Death Eater, while Sailor Moon, Harry, and Dumbledore held off Voldemort with several attacks at once. Colors flew, as, one by one, the Death Eaters were frozen, blasted, or destroyed. In the confusion, no one saw Lucius Malfoy hide behind a tree. Except Malfoy, but he was too busy blasting Death Eaters left and right with his wand to do anything about it.  
  
Finally, all the Death Eaters were blasted, unconscious, or running away.  
  
"Fools!" Voldemort was hollering at them. "Come back!" But they would not.   
  
The senshi gathered in a circle around him, along with Harry and the others. Voldemort scowled, which, on his permanently scowling face, looked more like a grimace.  
  
"You're surrounded, Voldemort. Give up." Dumbledore said.  
  
Voldemort lowered his wand slightly. Harry looked at Dumbledore. There was no way he was giving up this easily. It must be a trick.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the wind picked up. It whistled through the trees, howling like a forlorn ghost. It tossed the girls hair in their faces, and whipped around the wizards cloaks and sent them stumbling. Through the howling, Harry could make out a cold laugh that turn his blood to ice. He whipped around, facing the wind, and saw Voldemort turning his wand on Ami.  
  
"No!" he cried, but is was too late. Ami saw the blast, and tried to scramble out of the way, but the blast hit her square in the chest. She cried out in pain, and fell to the ground.  
  
"AMI-CHAN!" the senshi yelled, and Venus ran against the wind towards her fallen body. Another shot ripped towards Venus, and hit her in the back. She screamed and collapsed beside Mercury.  
  
"Minako!" Ron cried. "No!"  
  
Voldemort chuckled. "It seems I've been over-estimating you . . ." The senshi, tears streaking down there faces, made their way towards the evil lord . . .  
  
Harry saw it as though it were in slow motion. Voldemort raised his arms above his head, summoning more power as his body began to crackle with electric energy. Three shots of amethyst-white lightning fired from his fingers, and tore through Pluto, Jupiter, and Neptune, before they could even realize what had happened.  
  
Pluto gasped, and fell to her knees. Her staff fell from her fingers, and she toppled over. Neptune lay beside her, her greenish-blue hair fanning around her face. Jupiter also lay on the ground, her face pale.  
  
Uranus, the only senshi left other than Sailor Moon and Mars, screamed, as though her very heart was ripped from her, and she collapsed in silent tears beside Neptune, grasping her hand. Voldemort took this opportunity to shoot a blast at her, and she fell beside Neptune, still clutching her hand.  
  
"Aaaaiieee!" Sailor Moon cried. "No! No! My friends! You cannot be dead! I still need you!"  
  
"Harry-chan!" Mars cried through the ever-constant wind. "We'll hold him off together!" Harry nodded, and shot a beam of red sparkles in Voldemort's face. He swiped them away, annoyed, and prepared for his next shot. McGonagall and Dumbledore both shot at him at the same time, and that was enough for him to stumble backwards a bit.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Use the Ginzushou! NOW!" Mars shouted. Sailor Moon blinked through her tears and nodded.  
  
Sailor Moon put her hands around the brooch on her chest, and, to Harry's bewilderment, and large crystal appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Through a whirl of pink ribbons and sparkles, Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity.  
  
Voldemort looked at her, and laughed. "Do you honestly think that a silly girl in a white dress can stop me?"  
  
Mars stepped up beside. "She has me behind her."  
  
Dumbledore stepped up beside Mars. "And me."  
  
"And me" McGonagall added.  
  
"And me." Harry said.  
  
"Don't forget about us!" Malfoy added, as he, Ron, and Hermione stepped up.  
  
"And us!" Artemis and Luna sprang from the top of a nearby tree.  
  
Voldemort continued to chuckle. "No bother. You shall be disposed of quickly."  
  
"What about us?" a calm voice said behind them.  
  
"SNAPE????" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Of course," he scowled at Harry. Even when they were on the same side, his hatred for Harry remained. "But I'm not stupid enough to come alone. I brought some friends!"  
behind Snape, out of the trees, stepped the staff of Hogwarts. Every single teacher, including Hagrid, had come to defend them. But there was an extra figure that Harry didn't recognize at first . .   
  
"Sirius!!!" Harry cried in relief.   
  
"Of course, Harry," a sad smile lined Sirius' gaunt face. "You don't think I would let my godson fight without me, would I?"  
  
Voldemort was growing impossibly paler with every breath he took. He was up against an army.  
  
Serenity, who had remained quiet, spoke up. "I'm glad to have so many allies, . . . but Harry, Dumbledore, and myself must do this alone." She smiled. "Please friends, stand behind us."  
  
Snape's eyes widened, as did many of the other teachers', as they noticed Serenity for the first time. "Is . .is that Usagi?"  
  
Now, instead of looking pale, Voldemort was looking angry. "I will wipe you all out!! You cannot stop me!!"  
  
"Actually," Malfoy said with a smirk. "They can."  
  
Dumbledore and Harry stood on either side of Serenity. As they advanced upon a fuming Voldemort, the other wizards circled around them.  
  
Serenity grabbed Harry's young, smooth hand and Dumbledore's old withered one, and begin to walk to Voldemort.  
  
"On my word, I want you to yell 'Moon Crystal Power', all right?" Serenity whispered to Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Saying those words will add your power to mine. Although those outside of the Silver Millennium are not supposed to say them, I need your power."  
  
Dumbledore nodded uneasily, suddenly looking very weary.  
  
Voldemort, who was glaring intensely at them, raised his wand and opened his snake-like mouth as to say something . . .  
  
"Now! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"What?" Voldemort had been startled by this outburst.  
  
"Uh . . .Moon Crystal Power!" Harry said.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power?" Dumbledore said, unsure.  
  
"Mars! Now!"  
  
Mars, looking bewildered. yelled. "Oh, yeah! MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
Little multicolored beams rose from Mars, Harry, and Dumbledore, and a collective gasp was heard from the crowd around the, as well as Harry and Dumbledore. To the crowd of wizards' surprise, faint beams of light protruded from their chests' . . .and flew into the crystal.   
  
Serenity released the wizards' hands, and very slowly, began to rise into the air, the crystal in her hand glowing.  
  
"Evil wizard!" she yelled, still ascending into the air. "These people shall suffer no longer!" Suddenly, Harry could see six faint clouds appear beside Serenity, and slowly, as they took on shape, he realized it was the ghostly figures of the dead senshi. He could see there mouths moving, but he couldn't hear what the were saying. There tiaras' began to glow, all in there respective colors.  
  
A light of the purest white lit up the inhabitants, temporarily blinding them. Through the light, an agonizing scream was heard.  
  
When the light disappeared, Voldemort was gone and so were the ghostly figures. Serenity floated back to Earth, and collapsed on the cold ground. She turned back into Sailor Moon, and Mars to her side.  
  
"Usagi-chan? Are you ok?"  
  
Suddenly, to his left Hermione began to scream. "Look! Look! They're alive!"  
  
Harry turned pale as slowly, the bodies of the senshi rose.  
  
"Minako!" Ron cried in a relieved voice, and ran to her, engulfing her in a hug. Then he took a step back, his face burning scarlet with embarrassment.  
  
Minako laughed. "I'm OK, Ron-chan."  
  
Hagrid, looking visibly shaken, stepped up to Sailor Moon. "Is 'e really gone?" he asked.  
  
Sailor Moon, still holding the crystal, wiped her brow and nodded. "Well, at least he looks gone. He resurfaced the last time, didn't he?"  
  
"And he'll resurface again!" A cold voice yelled. Lucius had finally emerged from his hiding spot.  
  
"Dad, no!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
But it was too late. With a single burst came from his wand, and went straight into the crystal Usagi was holding.  
  
Harry, who suddenly felt as though he couldn't move his legs, watched as the crystal shattered into a thousand tiny piece. Sailor Moons' eyes went dark, and she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
In a flash before his eyes, he saw Serenity and a tall black-haired man, standing among flames. The man drew his sword protectively, and rushed to join the war and protect his love. Another scene, of a small pink-haired girl, standing beside Usagi and the black-haired man. All this flashed in Harry's eye in a millisecond.  
  
"NO!" the senshi cried, and they rushed to form a circle around there fallen leader. The wizards had tackled Lucius, though he struggled to get away, and had pinned his to the ground. Dumbledore loomed over him. He looked at Hagrid, who was standing beside him, and nodded.  
  
"You, Lucius Malfoy, will be sent to the proper authorities, and, most definitely, will be sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison."  
  
"No . . " moaned Lucius as he was beginning to be dragged away. "Son! Son! Help me!" But Malfoy just looked away from him.  
  
Harry joined the tight-knit circle around Sailor Moons'21 body, as did Ron, Malfoy, and Hermione. The teachers respected the groups privacy and stood aside.  
  
"No!" Jupiter cried. "You can't be dead! We're supposed to protect you!"  
  
"Isn't there anyway we can save her?" Mars said through her tears.  
  
Harry, until then, hadn't talked in fear that he may start to cry. His eyes went hazy suddenly, and in a monotone voice, he muttered. "Mamoru. Mamoru can save her."  
  
The senshi whirled around and looked at him.   
  
"What did you say?" Uranus whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry's blinked and his eyes cleared. "Did I say something?"  
  
"You . . you said 'Mamoru can save her'." Ron was looking at him funny.  
  
"I did?"  
  
Luna blinked. "That's it! If we can get Mamo-chan here somehow, he can save her! He has before!"  
  
Malfoy scratched his head, confused. "But who is Mam . . .Mamo" he stuggled with the name. " that guy, and how can you get him here?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Wait! I have an idea!" said McGonagall. "I think I can find him!" With her wand, she whipped up a quick map of Japan. "Which city does he live in?"  
  
Venus pointed to one of cities, and McGonagall tapped her wand on it. The area enlarged, and showed a complete map of the city.  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"Right here," Mars pointed to one of the city blocks.  
  
"All right, I'll be right back!" McGonagall said, and in a flash, disappeared.   
  
Jupiter cried out in alarm."W-where did she go? She just disappeared!"  
  
Dumbledore stated calmly, "Don't worry, she just disapparated. She'll most likely find and object to use as a port-key, put a spell on it, and bring the lad back here."  
  
  
The group waited in silence, and the senshi kept looking worriedly at their fallen leader. Just when it seemed that they couldn't stand the silence any longer, McGonagall appeared, leading a confused-looking Japanese man with one hand, and holding a soiled Japanese manga comic book in the other.  
  
She shrugged at Dumbledore. "It was the only thing I could find."  
  
The man looked around, too stunned to speak. He'd experienced some weird things in his reasonably short life, but this took the cake. He mumbled something in Japanese, as he looked around the clearing, seeing only a few faces he recognized. As he listened to some of the figures speak, he realized they were English. He knew some English, but now, he couldn't seem to remember any in his shock.  
  
Dumbledore lifted his wand, and sent a purple beam at the mans' face. The man squinted, and scrunched up his face, but in finding that it had no apparent affect, open his mouth.  
  
"I...." he started, but stuttered, realizing he was speaking a whole different language, one that he didn't even know! "Where . . .where ... am I?"  
  
"I don't think this is the right man," McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore, just as the man caught sight of the fallen body of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Usako!" he cried, and rushed towards her.  
  
"No, I think that's the right man." Dumbledore whispered back.  
  
Mamoru knelt beside Sailor Moon, and took her head in his hands. Without warning, he kissed her. Harry frowned, and was about to speak up about how a man should ignore his biological urges at a time like this, but Sailor Moon's brooch began to glow. In the empty space where the Ginzushou had been, a new crystal appeared, and the brooch closed silently.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes fluttered open as Mamoru drew back. "Mamo-chan!" she cried in Japanese. "What are you doing here? You . . . you must go back to Japan! Chibi Usa-chan and Hotaru-chan are all alone! You were in charge off protecting them!" ((AN: Well, I managed to stick her in there anywho!))  
  
Mamoru laughed and pretending to look hurt. "Of course! That's what I was forgetting!" he said in English.  
  
"Aaiiiee!!!" Sailor Moon cried once more. "You can speak English that well?"  
  
"Apparently," he pointed to Dumbledore, who smiled and pointed to his wand.  
  
"You mean that I stayed up all night learning English when I didn't even have to?" Everyone sighed. Yes, Usagi was back to normal.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Otay, the very last part is right after this, and the epilogue, too! I just have to make a few changes! Ja ne, minna-san! Oh yeah, and before the last part, expect a bit of a rant on my part.  
  
  



	12. 12

A Prayer-Part 12 and Epilogue  
*~*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer: I can't remember whether I put this in the rest of my stories or not, but here goes:Idon'townSailorMoonorHarryPotter,sodon'tsuemecauseallyou'llgetispocketlint. Whew! How was that?  
*~*~*~*~*  
AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW! VERY LONG AND BORING! READ AT OWN RISK!  
  
* begins to cry melodramatically * This is the last part! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it (even though I probably made thousands upon thousands of little bitty mistakes)!   
A few explanations: I did not put Hotaru in this fic, simply because I don't know much about her character. If I had put her, it would have turned pretty bad very quickly. The senshi did not call the teachers ______-sensei, because, well, they're not the senshi's teachers are they? ^_^ Or maybe it was a careless mistake on my part, I don't know . . .oh, well. Thanks for pointing that out, anywho. I know Malfoy was a little OOC, but I just like the little brute so much! ^_^ Well, I gave him a reason for being OOC, so that's OK. Thank you all for all your wonderful ideas! Even if I didn't use them, I still liked them alot! I would've used all of them, but then it would've turned out weird.^_^  
  
This is turning into an essay, so I'll leave you with this: Save me from the men in the white coats!!   
Takami the Muse: It was all me! This fic is mine! BWA HAH HAH HAH!!!  
Me: How would you like to be on of those crispy critters they eat on Survivor?  
Takami: I'll be quiet now.  
Me: Thank you. Oh, yeah, and sorry this took almost a month to get out! I've been having a serious case of writers block. The only cure? Some time off! Now, on with the story!   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Mamoru said his good-byes to the senshi, shook Dumbledore's hand and thanked him profusely for taking care of "his little Usako" and was port-keyed back to Japan by McGonagall. The senshi and the wizards were shooed back into the castle, were the senshi, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy were led into the hospital wing by Dumbledore. The senshi were check up on by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Honestly," the weary woman sighed. " This is nothing short of a miracle! You've just come out of a fight with You-Know-Who almost completely unscathed! except for young Harry, that's unheard of!"  
  
After Madame Pomfrey left, Harry sat in one of the cold chairs, looking at Dumbledore. He was leaning against the wall, looking at the floor, and looking very gray.  
  
"You think he'll come back, don't you?" Harry mumbled, shattering the silence.  
  
Dumbledore lifted his head and looked at Harry. The sparkle in his eyes was gone. "Yes, I do. Maybe he'll come back tomorrow, maybe in another 11 years, but there is no doubt in my mind that he will come back."  
  
"You know," Rei said quietly. "that we'll always be here to help . . .if he shows up again . . ."  
  
"Right," Michiru agreed, and the rest of the girl nodded to show there agreement.  
  
"My dear ladies," Dumbledore sighed, and smiled sadly. " It's my suspicion that the last battle will be fought by only one person. . ." All eyes turned to Harry, and he looked down, embarrassed.  
  
Rei walked up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder, and Ron did likewise with the other shoulder. Hermione locked her hand firmly on his arm. Malfoy and the other girls did nothing, but they were all smiling.  
  
In this bright and shining moment, Snape walked in and frowned at the lovey-doveyness.((AN: Psh. Go figure.)) "I think," he purred, with a fake smile plastered on his face. "that the girls should go home soon. They must be tired."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I agree. But, if you want too, you are welcome to stay another night."  
  
"What do you think, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked. "Should we go home, or stay one more night?"  
  
Usagi wrinkled her brow, and thought for a moment. "Tomorrow, we'll leave. We'll have more time to say our Good-byes. Plus, I don't want to leave on an empty stomach!"((^_^'))  
  
Snape frowned and left the room. Without meaning too, Ron yawned. "Oops," he said sheepishly, covering his mouth.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I think it's time we all went to bed." No one argued as they were marched up to their beds. The senshi didn't even bother to detransform, and everyone was asleep before they hit their pillows.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi woke the next morning to someone pinching her nose. "Ack!" she squealed. "Rei-chan! Get off!"  
  
"Get up, baka!" Rei frowned. "Everyone is already up, and it's time for breakfast!"  
  
"BREAKFAST?!" Usagi jumped straight up and Rei almost flew across the room.   
"Usagi-chan!"Rei yelled after her. "You're still wearing your . . . "  
  
But Usagi was already racing downstairs, taking the steps two at a time, until she missed a step and was sent crashing right into the dining hall.   
  
Red-faced, she got up, and noticed everyone was looking at her funny. "Nani? What are you all looking at?" She reached down to brush her pants off, but then she realized she wasn't wearing any. She was in a skirt. Her senshi skirt.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH! I mean, oops . . . ." Oh boy, Usagi thought. I've done it now.  
  
"Look! It's Sailor Moon! You know, from the legend!" Colin Creevey shouted. Looks of recognition spread across the dining hall. Everyone oohed and ahhed and crowded around her.  
  
Uh oh, what am I gonna do now? She noticed Harry looking at her shocked. Then he looked down, laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Uh, that's right! I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of justice!" She went into a pose, and knocked Colin off his feet while doing so. "I'm here to, uh . . ."  
  
"....deliver a message!" Sailor Mars finished. Shooting daggers at Sailor Moon with her eyes, she walked up to the head of the table where the teachers were sitting, and climbed on top of it so she could be seen.  
  
"Our Queen," she started. "has been watching this castle. She recognizes the contribution you've all made in helping the fight against evil."  
  
"That's right!" Sailor Jupiter joined in. "She thanks you all . . . " She jerked her leg back and hit Professor Snape, who was trying to look up her skirt, in the face. . . . "very much!"((AN: Ecchi . . . look it up. ^_^))  
  
Sailor Venus and Mercury chimed in. "Hai! Yes! Thank you!" The students accept this answer and burst into a applause while The Sailor Scout exited, pulling Usagi with them.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After breakfast, the girls gathered outside in front of the lake with Dumbledore, Harry, and the rest. Haruka, Michiru all bowed and shook Dumbledore's hand respectfully, and the other waved at him. Rei walked up to Harry with a smile.  
  
"With hope, I won't have to visit here to aid you again for along time, but . .. " she sighed. " I would like to visit you sometime."  
  
Harry smiled. "Come back anytime."  
  
Rei smiled back, gave Harry a quick hug, bowed, and returned to the other girls.  
  
Minako walked up to Ron while the other girls were saying their good-byes to everyone, and asked, "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied with a wink. "I hope so."  
  
"Me too." And then he gave Minako a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She looked at him, astonished that such a shy boy would kiss her, then smiled wide, gave the v-sign, and went to join her friends.  
  
The girl quickly transformed, and joined hands. Luna and Artemis stepped into the middle of the circle they had formed.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality!" Luna called.  
  
"Hai, hai! Arigato goziamasu!((spelling??))" Artemis added.  
  
"It was my pleasure!" Dumbledore called back.  
  
"Bye!" Harry, Ron, Malfoy and Hermione called.  
  
"SAILOR . . ."  
  
"Minako!" Ron called suddenly. "Write to me!"  
  
"I don't know your address!"  
  
"Use an . . ."  
  
"TELEPORT!"  
  
" . . .owl." Ron sighed. They were gone.  
  
Sadly, the wizards made their way back to the castle. Ron was looking downcast, and Hermione gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. Now you have something to look forward to!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The day when you are old enough to go to Japan to look for Minako!"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and grinned. Harry laugh, gave Ron a playful punch on the shoulder, and walked through the big doors that led into the Dining Room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
DING-dong!  
  
"Come in!" Mamoru called.  
  
"Usagi opened the door and walked in. She sat on the couch next to Mamoru, and he put his arm around her neck.  
  
"Boy," she laughed. "Do I have a lot to tell you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
20 YEARS LATER . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tall blonde man made his way through the dark halls of Azkaban Prison. Occasionally, withered gray hands reached through the bars of their cells and tried to grab the man's cloak, but drew back when the Dementors ((AN: Or the freaky looking prison guards)) that flanked him on each side hissed.  
  
The man stopped at a cell, and motioned for the Dementors to leave. When they didn't, he reached for his wand, and they scattered.  
  
"Hello, Father." the man said into the cell.  
  
"Hello, Draco, my son." the figure that crouched in the corner said.  
  
"Father, I have a question to ask. 20 years ago, a girl said to me that I had some sort of evil spirit or something in me . . ."  
  
"And you want to know exactly how it got there?" The figure laughed coldly, and it echoed through the cells and made many of the prisoners moan. "My master did that, of course. Tsk-tsk, I thought you would've figured that out by now . . ."  
  
Draco Malfoy nodded grimly. He'd already guessed that part, but he still had a few questions he needed answered . . .  
  
"Why, you wonder?" Lucius croaked.  
  
"Yes . . why?"  
  
"Oh, my master sensed that you would be a good boy . .too good, in fact, to help us. Good boys tend to have to many ideals . . . So, my master . . .well, he took you and he . . "  
  
"Stop right there, Father. I don't want to here it." Draco turned away.  
  
"You would've made an excellent Death Eater, like your friends, what was it, Blab and Soyle?"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle. But a lot of good it did them . . they're dead."  
  
"They died, rather than give up their masters secrets." The figure stood up shakily.  
  
"Sit down, Father. I'm leaving. Ministry of Magic business to attend to." Draco began to walk away when a thought stuck him. "Did Mother . . ."  
  
"No, of course not. You're mother knew nothing about it."  
  
Draco nodded, and left swiftly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat idly at his desk. He knew he had work to do, but he just didn't want to at the moment. He picked up a photo of Hermione and himself, having a picnic. They were currently enjoying some Lemon Meringue Tarts. ((AN: For you non-HPers, the people in the pictures move.))  
  
He sighed, put the picture down, and picked up the sign that sat on his next.  
  
"'Draco Malfoy, Minister of Finances.' You always did enjoy money, didn't you?"  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Draco? You should stop hanging around with those Dementors!"  
  
It was Ron, tall and gangly, leaning against the door frame, and munching on an apple. Draco smiled. "I thought that a Minister of Foreign affairs would have more to do!"  
  
Ron grinned, and chucked his apple at Draco, who ducked, and let the apple fly out the window. " Guess where I get to travel this month?"  
  
"Mongolia?"  
  
"Japan! And do you know who lives in Japan?"  
  
"Could it be that cute little blonde girl who you kissed in your fifth year?"  
  
"Righto! I finally managed to track her down! Apparently she's a singer or something."  
  
Draco laughed. "Have fun!"  
  
"I will, but right now, I have to work on my Japanese." Ron held up a Japanese to English Dictionary.  
  
"Right now? But I thought maybe you would've had some work to do before you left. Boy, Harry sure does let you slack off!"  
  
"Yeah, ain't it great? I just love having him as Minister of Magic. Well, see ya!"  
  
"Bye. Bring me back a souvenir." Draco smiled, and picked up his quill to begin marking some documents. Yes, this was the good life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'll leave what happened to Voldemort and Harry that led up to the 20 YEARS LATER part to your imaginations . . and to J.K. Rowlings'! My friend thought I ended this to quickly. Give me your ideas, and I'll fix it up! Thanks!  
  
  



End file.
